A New Cause
by AnimeXovers
Summary: War was over, humanity had won. So why did LEvi feel that he had lost. He wasn't the only one who felt like that. Thos that had survived dealt with the guilt of survival and most of them didn't have a cause to fight for anymore. However Eren takes them to another world, a world with magic, where they are not humanities strongest and hope but a couple of muggles in Hogwarts.


"Today we celebrate the heroes that granted us the victory" Historia smiled at Levi, Armin and Mikasa. "Let the heroes step forward" they all took a step in unison and did the military salute. "Today we honor your fight and determination as well as our fallen comrades, to those who gave their lives for our freedom" They all stood stoic. Historia smiled at them, they all kneeled, keeping their salute. Historia held out her hand, she felt unfit to, they had fought for her cause, she felt as if it should be other way. Still she had respect tradition. Levi kissed her hand as she hooked a pin to his jacket as well as a medal. "To their heroic captain and humanities strongest" the crowd went wild, calling and clapping. "To Armin, who without him we would've never been able to do a strategy" again Armin kissed her hand and she hooked the pin and medal. "To Mikasa who proved to be a warrior and to carry out the duty de was given with no thought about her life" she put the pin and medal. She turned to the crowd "and finally" she paused "to humanities hope" she swept her hand towards the gate of wall Maria. It opened slowly to reveal Eren at the other side. He walked forward, standing as tall as he could. "To he who's determination and courage carried us to victory. To he who was given a gift he didn't want and yet put his wishes aside for the good of humanity" she clapped and kneeled before him, Eren widened his eyes, that hadn't been in the script. "I owe you my kingdom and our survival to you and the Recon Corps" she stood and gave hooked a medal to his jacket, hanging a medal that glittered like gold "to you, who's wings propelled us forward into the future"

Eren felt in a daze during the whole reunion however when he exited he leaned against a wall

"you all right brat?" Levi leaned against a wall

"I just can't believe it's over" Levi hummed in agreement

"you're right, I never imagined I would live to see it end so I never pictured what would happen later" Eren felt like screaming his agreement.

"I need to go clear my head". He pushed off the wall and walked to the woods. He collapsed to the ground and screamed. Levi saw the little shit have his breakdown, saw him falling ot the ground, all energy gone and felt like shit for not consoling him. Eren took his hand into his mouth and bit himself. It all happned in slow motion for both of them. Eren saw Levi rush leap towards him and thought that perhaps his captain would be mercifull and kill him whilst Levi felt his body propell foward before he could even react, as if the process was automatic and had been engraved into him from all the times that he had done that. Before any of them could react there was a blinding flash of light, brighter than normal. Levi heard Eren scream and then nothing.

"We want to honor Cedric Diggory that passed away last year and welcome a new teacher taking over Alastor Moody for the defense against the dark arts" Harry heard the Dumbledore's speech and felt sorrow. He still carried a bit of guilt. Harry then saw the toad like woman stand up. Dumbledore quieted mid-speech and Umbridge took a step forward

"I am delighted" what ever she was going to say was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. Harry felt the light blind him. It was right in between the hallway, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. When Harry could see again he saw a brown haired boy passed out and a man right on top of him likewise as unconcious. Umbridge turned to Dumbledore "who are they?" She demanded. Dumbledore looked at them "I'm just as clueless as you are Dolores"

"If this happened, that strangers just apparated inside of Hogwarts this means 'll have to report to the minister that this school isn't risk free and safe enviorment."

"Do what you consider fit but I think they might need medical attention" Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey. "If you would Poppy"

"Of course headmaster" she hurried forward however before she could get any closer the man on top woke up

"What the fuck" he yelled at the unconscious boy "You are so dead you little shit" he hauled the boy to his feet. He seemed unaware of his surroundings. The man swung his fist at the boys face. The kid woke up startled

"sir" he mumbled. The younger boy seemed more attentive than the older kid because he surveyed the room "where are we?" The man seemed to realize that he had an audience and the boy

"Eren Jarger where in the walls did you take us?" The boy named Eren stumbled to his feet

"I don't know sir" The older kid rang his hands through his hair and sighed in exsasperation. He turned to Dumbledore

"Hey, where are we?" He asked. Dumbledore looked stunned but answered.

"England, Hogwarts"

"England, where is that?"Eren had never heard about England

"is that in Shiganshina or in Trost?" The older man enquired

"I don't know what you mean" Dumbledore answered. "But can you tell me your names?"

"I'm Levi, Captain of the Special Operations of the Recon Corp" he held his fist to his heart and bended the other at a 90 degree angle Behind his back.

"As I'm Eren Jaeger, soldier of the Recond Corps and part of the Special Operations Squad" he said, doing the same weird salute. Dumbledore didn't react for a second then Harry saw him nod

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this academy" Harry frowned, since when was this called an academy and not a school he thought. "You must be there two new teachers of the new subject" Levi was at a loss when the man who called himself Dumbledore began to talk about a new subject however before he could say anthing Dumbledore placed himself behind him and herded Levi towards a door. "Let's talk in my office" Levi saw Een follow him, leaving the rest inside the hall gaping after them. Dumbledore muttered a word Levi didn't hear and the statue in front him rotated. He knew how to keep his emotions in check however Eren was obviusly not as practiced because he gapped at the statue. Dumbledore stepped in and Levi turned towards the best

"oi brat, don't stand there gaping" Levi stepped into the thing and it carried him upwards into an office.

"Now that we are in private we can talk" Dumbledore said. "I don't know where you are from, but I can tell you that wherever you came from is not where you are. I can tell you any things but we are short on time" Dumbledore looked towards the door as Eren steped through

"About time" Levi hissed at him.

"Sorry sir" Eren looked like he was going to piss himself. Levi almost found that funny. Almost but he was very angry. It was Eren's fault that they now currently found themselves in an unknown country, with an unknown man on an unknown location in an unknown school. Life couldn't get shittier he thought.

"As I was saying we are short on time. So I would like to make you an offer" that drew Levi's attention away from Eren and back to the man. "I can tell that you have been in a battlefield, that you have experience. I need your help. A war is soon to come and I need help, help to train these children to defend themselves and the school" Levi huffed

"It's just a school, another one can built"

"True" Dumbledore seemed to tire of standing and he walked to his desk sitting in a chair and leaning on it. "Most schools can be replaced but not this one" he paused and Levi scoffed

"And why not" he said

"This school has stood here for a thousand years. It has seen the founding of our society and it's walls hold years of history and tragedy" Dumbledore sighed "it's years are beginning to show, the defenses would not hold under a siege"

"That really isn't my problem" Levi answered.

"This place holds century of knowledge. At the wrong hands this could wreak havoc in both realms"

"Do you make a distinction between them?" Eren intervened

"Well. Some of us do. Normally the ones that are of a high status within our society"

"Tch" Levi found that idea absurd. "What do we obtain from this?" He asked.

"We could search for an answer as to why exactly you are here"

"Good enough. I will be your teacher" Levi had to give it to him. Even though the man infront of him looked as old as Wall Maria he still had an agile and capable mind. He'd have to make not of that. Dumbledore sighed in relief "However I will lay out a certain requirements" he said. "First" he continued "the classes I will give will be under my jurisdiction. That means that I will do the activities that I deem fit"Dumbledore smiled

"Well, that pretty much with every teacher"

"Humm. Another thing I will require is that the students know that even though the class itself is required they will be in danger as the activities that we will do are of risk. Quitting isn't an option and it definitly will be harsh. I will not have quitters and whiners in my calss. I expect all of them to give me their most potential. Make them into the warriors and soldiers you want them to be" he paused. "That is all".

"Well. It seems fair enough to me" Dumbledore leaned back. "I suppose the young man" he gestured towards Eren that was looking curiously at Dumbledore's bird. "Will be you asssistant in these clases?" Levi nodded.

"I never actually recieved any training in what I do so I will need him to explain the theory" Dumbledore hummed in agreement

"All right. Well then, I hope you enjoy this place and we will try and help you find the answers you seek" Dumbledore stood. "Now, would you mind if I show you to your quarters?" he asked.

"Lead the way old man" Levi followed him with Eren close behind him.


End file.
